


Death of Silence

by theonehewaitsfor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Brothels, Dark, Dark Severus Snape, Evil, Evil Severus Snape, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonehewaitsfor/pseuds/theonehewaitsfor
Summary: The Dark Lord has defeated Harry Potter and won the war. The world is consumed by darkness and evil. Follow Hermione Granger through the war and the harsh reality of the vicious world she is thrust into.Warning: This is a dark story about lost love, hurt, pain and anguish. There are graphic descriptions of violence and abuse.





	1. Persephone

19 September. 

Her 20th birthday. She woke, overjoyed. 

Moving carefully from the double bed, the dark-skinned girl pulled the covers back over the sleeping Chinese girl next to her. Her dearest friend, Cho Chang. She let out a small sigh and rolled over onto her side, pulling the velvet cover up towards her chin. The dark-skinned girl picked up the floral robe hanging on the bed rail knob and slipped in on over her naked body. 

Tying it around her waist, she crept out of the room and into the hallway. It was narrow, and poorly lit. A mere two candles were aglow, burning low, wax dripping down the ornate maroon wallpaper. The house was massive, with fifteen rooms, all decorated in a different color. Hermione Granger was assigned the Emerald room. However, she no longer went as Hermione. The Dark Ones changed her name when she was brought to the brothel. Now, she served them, a prisoner. 

She exited the hall and entered the landing, overlooking the front entrance. Narcissa Malfoy stood guarding it, picking her teeth with her long pinky nail. The dark-skinned witch shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. Creeping across the landing, Hermione’s bare feet felt the softness of the carpet. She turned to her left and went down the back staircase that led to the kitchen.

“Happy birthday!” One girl called out towards me as she made her way into the bright room. There were a few girls gathered around the long kitchen table; they had all worked the night before. 

“Thanks,” Hermione grinned, receiving a cup of steaming coffee, smelling the inviting aroma of the whiskey. They drank around the clock--it was their only savior in the hell hole. “How was it last night? Any one we knew?” She asked, bouncing her gaze from girl to girl. 

“No… No one,” Ginny Weasley shook her head. She felt disappointment hiding in her face, and made a spot between two girls. 

“I can’t believe that we’ve never seen anyone. There’s got to be some good wizard left out there!” She exclaimed, gulping down the scalding coffee. 

“We’ve seen no one. They’re probably all dead. Or maybe they just don’t want to fuck the Dark Lord’s girls.” Tonks pursed her lips, slugging down a tall mug of ale. 

“There has to be someone we know. We’ve been here two years and not one of us has seen a good soul.” Hermione groaned. 

“He’s out there. There’s got to be one of them,” Cho piped in, holding her own cup of coffee. Except, hers held no coffee. Only whiskey. “Lupin, maybe. Neville. If they’re alive.” 

Tonks interjected, anger in her voice. “‘Course Lupin’s out there! He isn’t dead. Don’t be daft.” 

The likelihood of any of the wizards from the Order, or those who fought against the Dark Lord, being alive, was slim. And all of the girls knew that. Silence blanketed them, and Hermione studied them all, thinking of the men that could rescue them from the hell in which they lived.

Cho Chang leaned against the brick wall in a pair of silk shorts and a lace bra. Cedric Diggory had long been gone, and Cho turned to the comfort of liquor to ease her pain and suffering.

Ginny Weasley held tears in her sweet eyes, thinking of Harry Potter. Two years had passed since the boy was killed by Lord Voldemort. Now, there was nothing left for any of them. Except the brothel. 

Nymphadora Tonks wore a black night dress which fell to the floor, her bare feet dirty. Remus Lupin had been kidnapped and held captive under the rule of the Dark Lord’s right hand man. Hermione had witnessed his torture and felt guilt rise in her throat like bile. 

Luna Lovegood wore a blood orange babydoll and a matching choker around her porcelain neck. Her father had been killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. He was the first and last man she had ever loved. 

“Persephone, there’s a wizard waiting for you!” Narcissa had entered the kitchen just as Hermione finished her coffee. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione stood from her spot on the bench, arms crossed over her breasts. The kitchen had no heat, and she had not worn any socks or underclothes beneath her robe.

“But, it’s my birthday. I’m supposed to be off… I was going to get to go to the bookstore,” Hermione’s eyes grew wide, sadness filling them. Narcissa’s face softened as she turned back, but she raised her hand, wand in grip. Hermione fell down to her knees, forehead on the floor. 

“You will obey! Or the Cruciatus!” The dark witch screamed, bent over the cowering girl. Hermione--Persephone--shook, palms sweating against the cold stone floor. “That’s better. Now get on with it.” 

In silence, Hermione raised herself, standing. It was another nameless wizard, whom she took with an open hand, leading him up the stairs to the Emerald room. When Cho Chang left that morning, she made the bed neatly behind her. 

As they finished, Hermione helped dress the wizard, buttoning the cape around his neck. She tied the long robe back around her and held out her hand. The wizard palmed her seven galleons and she grinned. Two extra.

“I ‘eard it was your birfday today. ‘Appy birfday, girl.” 

Cho. Sneaky girl. She knew that it would elicit an extra gift from the wizard. Hermione could hide this--shrink the money down and slip it into the compartment beneath a loose floorboard at the foot of her bed. But, alas, she could not shrink it. The brothel was enchanted, and no working girl could use magic. On her knees, Hermione slipped the money into the floorboard beneath a mess of hay. She had collected nearly 10 galleons now. 

Sitting down on the velvet stool before her vanity, Hermione lifted her pick and worked on her hair. It was enough, she decided, looking at the voluminous chocolate colored hair upon her head. Freckles were sprinkled across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Glancing down upon the vanity, Hermione selected a lipstick and applied it carefully. The vibrant red brightened her eyes, a warm, inviting hazel. 

“Happy birthday, ‘Mione,” A familiar voice uttered, warmth hiding in their voice. Hermione turned and saw Cho, holding a small package. 

“Oh, Cho!” Hermione exclaimed, grinning widely. She held out her hands and opened the gift with small motions. Pulling out a book, the chocolate-skinned witch covered her mouth. “Where did you find this!? Oh Merlin! This is amazing!” She said cheerfully, flipping through the novel. 

Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. One of her favorite books, written by a muggle author. Few knew that Hermione loved this book, but Cho was her dearest friend. 

“Mr. Malfoy accompanied me out and let me purchase it. He’s good to me,” the Asian girl blushed deeply and her eyes fell down to her exposed knees. She wore a white corset and white panties, her black hair draping down her olive-skinned back. 

“I wish he treated us all like you--but you’re his favorite. It may come in handy one day,” Hermione shrugged her shoulders and got down onto her knees on the floor. She hid the book in her spot and stood back up.

“I’ve got nearly 10 galleons now.” The dark-skinned witch announced in a hushed voice. Cho moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her eyes wide with excitement. 

“With Mr. Malfoy’s extra tips, I’ve got 22.” Cho raised her eyebrows and flopped back on the bed, her arms out beside her long black hair. The door to the room opened and Tonks peeked her head in. 

“Ying Yue, Persephone, you’d best get downstairs. You’ve both got wizards askin’ for you.” The hair on her hair changed from green to blue as she closed the door, matching Tonks’ slip. Looking over towards her friend, Hermione thought back to the first time she heard of Cho’s alias. Ying Yue, meaning reflection of the moon. To that day, the dark-skinned witch was in awe of how fitting the name was.

“Best get to work.” Hermione groaned, moving to dress. She pulled on a simple blush-colored babydoll that fell mid-thigh. Cho went to her room, the Lavender room, to get ready. As the girls exited their rooms, entering the hallway, they walked alongside each other. Moving down the steps, Hermione felt Cho’s fingers brush up against hers. Her heart leapt in its chest, beating hard.


	2. Revelation

“Midnight, yes?” Hermione asked a few weeks later, on the 31st of October. It was mid-afternoon, and the girls had just finished bathing. The dark-skinned witch dressed in a simple nightgown that fell to her knees. 

They were to run away together and start a new life. It was a dangerous chance. But Cho knew where the key to door was held, and knew of the Polyjuice Potion that was stored for guests. Guests who liked being someone else with the girls.

Drinking the Polyjuice Potion was the only way to get out of the house. If they did not drink it, they would not be able to get across the line of enchantment, which held the girls in place. 

“How will we come back for them?” Cho asked, looking over at Hermione, who was now lying on her belly upon the bed. 

“We’ll find a way. You know we will. Shall we go over it all again?” Hermione questioned, smoothing out her hair. 

“I need to get into Malfoy’s breast pocket and get the key. He’s the only one that has the key to unlock the door. Narcissa’s key does not possess the magic to get us out the front door.” 

“And then?” 

“I will get the Polyjuice Potion while you pack. Then, we wait for them to drink their lives away, and we escape.” 

Hermione let out a breath, one she’d been holding for awhile.

“This evening. It’ll happen.” The black witch began twisting her frizzy locks as she spoke. Cho nodded her head firmly. 

“We need to rest.. Get our energy up for tonight.” Hermione smiled warmly, moving up on the bed. She and Cho slid beneath the covers and Hermione wrapped her arms around the small witch. 

“Thanks again for my birthday present. It’s one of the best I’ve ever gotten.” 

“Ever?” Cho asked, her voice soft. Late afternoon light poured in through a crack in the emerald velvet curtains. Two windows on one wall gave light to the room, or at least they were supposed to. The girls were never allowed to open the windows, let alone the curtains. They’d be letting anyone see the goods without paying. 

“I’ll be getting an even better gift tonight. Leaving with you.” Hermione pulled the Chinese girl close to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

 

They both drifted off, and awoke with sounds of commotion outside in the hall. Hermione sat up, shaking Cho awake. Tightening the robe at her waist, she stood from the bed. Ginny Weasley burst into the door, a grin on her face. 

“Get dressed in your finest, girls! There’s a wizard who’s bought out the whole house for the night. Malfoy and Narcissa want us down there in five minutes.” Grimacing, she shook Cho once more, urging her to wake up. 

“You heard her, Cho! Best get on with it!” Hermione ordered, untying the robe and hanging it back on the bed rail knob. Cho sleepily moved and left the room, rubbing her eyes. The frizzy-haired witch moved to stand before her wardrobe, unsure. She selected a black lace high-neck bra with whale bone ribbing diagonally from the collarbone to the bottom, beneath her breasts. She stepped into the matching thong and fastened on the waspie at her belly button. Sitting on the bed, Hermione rolled on the hose and clipped them to the waspie. Finally, a pair of black pumps. 

Stepping out of the room, she made her way past the other girls, whom had begun the descent down the stairs towards the marble entrance. Hermione hung back, clutching the wall, peering over. Down the stairs, a man stood in the sitting room. From her position, she could discern his tall figure and shoulder-length black hair. He turned, studying each girl as the entered. She gasped, recognizing him at once. 

Hermione retreated into her bedroom, and stormed over to her wardrobe. Bending over, she rummaged through the lower drawers and found exactly what she was looking for. 

 

“Now, sir, there is a girl that can pleasure you in every way. We have the one for you. Or perhaps, the ones.” Hermione could hear Mr. Malfoy’s voice boom through the sitting room, mixed in combination with the clacking of the girls’ heels in front of her. Stepping down carefully, Hermione was just a few feet behind Tonks, who was dressed in a piercing pink babydoll, her hair matching it. The young witch felt her breathing speed up, her mouth dry. Her chest felt heavy, and she could feel her heartbeat in her stomach.

“We have the lovely Ruby here, a precious gem.” Mr. Malfoy gestured with his cane towards Ginny, who was dressed in a matching bra and knicker set lined with pale yellow lace. She stepped towards the wizard, whom was sitting in a tall-back chair. Kissing his cheek gently, she moved on to stand in line with the other girls. 

“And Rose, yes. A lovely flower… But be careful, her thorns will certainly prick you.” Tonks smirked at the wizard and 

“Oh, our Persephone. A rare one, indeed. She is a mystery to us all.” Hermione found herself alone, shivering before the two men. Her lips quivered, her arms at her sides. Upon her face, a black silk mask, concealing her eyes. 

The black-haired wizard stood, his face emotionless. Opening his mouth ever so slightly, he inhaled deeply and proceeded towards Hermione. Reaching out his hand, he placed his palm on her smooth, milk chocolate cheek, dragging it towards her mouth. With ragged breaths, she opened it as his fingers slipped across her lips. 

“This is the one.” He voiced silkily, turning towards Mr. Malfoy. 

“Yes, sir. But there may be others you might take an interest in.” The silver-haired wizard held out his serpent-adorned cane towards the row of girls. 

“The one. The… only… one...” Shifting, his black eyes met hers, and she was certain that he had found her out.


	3. Hades

In the Emerald Room, she sat on the bed, arms crossed. He closed the door, tugging the sleeves of his jacket down over his hands further. Turning, he began to walk towards her, a slow, agonizing pace. Hermione could focus on nothing more than the sound of his heavy boots stomping against the wood floor.

He stood above her, and she was able to look at him more clearly. The black hair had grown longer, brushing his shoulders. The scar had healed, an angry pink line over one eye. He’d grown a beard, thick black with grey and white. It was shaved close to his face, concealing, what she believed, were wrinkles. Had he aged that much in just two years?

“Can’t you speak?” The wizard questioned, his eyes black.

“I can speak.” Hermione replied, still shivering. She dragged her moist palms across the velvet quilt on her bed.

“I had to wait a long time to find you... I did… not… _expect_ this.” He reached out for her, beginning to lift the mask. Hermione stood, knocking her hip against the bed rail. Stumbling, she caught herself on the wardrobe. She straightened.

“I did not choose this life, sir… You must think me to be someone I am not. Would you like a dance?” Perhaps this would change the subject. She swallowed and closed her eyes for a brief moment to gather her thoughts.

Glancing around, the wizard sat down on the bed, hands on his thighs. Hermione knelt on the floor and began to crawl towards him. As she reached her hands up to touch his boots, she saw them shake. Inhaling deeply, she continued. Pushing his legs apart, she began to slip in between them. As she raised up, she straddled him, her hands on his shoulders. She swirled her hips above his groin, and then sat down on his thighs. Just as she began to move her hands from his shoulders and stand, he leaned forward, his nose by her ear. He inhaled rapidly and let out a small shudder.

At once, he removed her mask with one hand, pushing it up over her frizzy hair. She began to stand, but his hands were on her hips, turning her. Landing on the bed, Hermione bounced and watched as the wizard towered over her.

“Say my name.” He commanded. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, eyes blinking rapidly. Words could not form. “Say it!” He yelled, falling over her, hands on either side of her shoulders.

“Severus Snape.” She shuddered, turning her head with her eyes closed tight.

"Help me, Hermione.” Severus Snape’s hands were on either side of her face, his thumbs at her temples. He forced her back straight to look at him. Would he squeeze it so that her skull was crushed?

“No! I cannot!” She screamed, pushing at his chest. Her weakness held no power against his body, covering her.

“I came here to save you… So that you can save me!” He exclaimed, leaning down towards her. Hermione pressed the palm of her hand against his cheek and rolled out from under him. Standing, she backed up and felt the silky wallpaper behind her. Severus got back on his feet from the bed.

“I cannot save a man as evil as you!”

“You are coming with me.” He commanded, his voice low and thick. Hermione shook her head. “I will love you forever.”

“I’ll kill you!” She cried, hunched over towards him.

“That would not stop us from being together.” Approaching her rapidly, Snape’s hands were again at her face, pulling her towards him. He pressed his lips against hers heavily. Getting away, she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

“I left you for good reason. ” Hermione uttered, her chest rising and falling heavily.

“This filthy profession does not suit you. I cannot allow you to stay here.”

"You know I cannot go back to you... _Please._ "

He moved his head downward, jutting out his lower jaw. His voice was low, heavy with anger as he spoke: "You've left me with no choice." He raised his hand and hit her across the face with an open palm. She fell to her knees, and saw only his boots as he reached down for her once more.

“No!” She screamed as he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her out into the hallway. Hermione kicked and fought, clawing at his arm. He pulled her across the carpet and to the top of the stairs. Taking her fist, she rammed it into his crotch, with all her might. Severus Snape let out a heavy groan, leaning over to cup his groin. With the release, she jumped to her feet and took off in a run, but tripped over herself, falling on her belly.

“Please! Somebody! Help!” She screamed, flipping herself over. Snape hovered over her, and she watched as he began to drag her back towards the stairs once more.

“Persephone, come to the depths of hell to be with your.... _Hades_.”

A hard sound surprised her, and Hermione watched as Severus fell to the ground, his mouth open slightly. Shards of glass flew in the air, scattering about. She hurried out of the way as he collapsed onto the landing. Cho Chang stood above him, the neck of a whiskey bottle in her hand.

Her mouth was wide with the realization of what she’d done. Hermione felt her chest heave, and she got on her feet, running to Cho. Grabbing ahold of her, the black witch pulled Cho to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Stepping back, Hermione had her hands on the Chinese girl’s shoulders, looking her in the eye.

“It’s alright,” Hermione whispered, leaning her face to kiss her.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” The green bolt traveled from his wand and hit Cho in the middle of her chest, and the witch flew over the banister, landing with a heavy thud on the marble.

“No!” Hermione screamed, scrambling towards the stairs, hands clutching the banister. Snape’s arms caught her, wrapping around her waist. He pulled her down the stairs, her limbs flailing in his grasp. She looked upon Cho’s face, screaming her name. Then, they disapparated.


End file.
